CHANTILLI
by Yunuen
Summary: Las cosas que pasan cuando Splinter y sus niños hacen un pastel. (Fic basado en 2k3)


.

Y porque tú te lo mereces, otro drabble que al final ya no fue drabble : )

-:-

**CHANTILLÍ**

Splinter y sus niños de 5 años se encontraban en la pequeña cocina.

Los niños estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa bien quietecitos y derechitos en su silla respectiva… o casi todos estaban bien sentaditos: Miguel Ángel apoyaba su cabecita sobre la mesa.

Pero eso sí, todos los niños miraban con mucha expectativa lo que estaba haciendo su padre.

Sobre la gastada mesa de madera había leche, huevos, mantequilla, azúcar, crema pastelera y harina para preparar pasteles.

¡Sí!

Splinter estaba preparando un delicioso pastel de chocolate.

No se iba a celebrar alguna fiesta; el pastel era para darles una pequeña alegría a los niños.

En su mundo subterráneo y solitario, Splinter hacía todo lo posible para que sus niños fueran felices, y un pastel de chocolate… ¡vaya que ponía muy felices a los pequeños!... y sobre todo, muy obedientes.

Hacer un pastel resultaba más barato que comprar uno (por no decir que era menos riesgoso conseguir los ingredientes, con ayuda de sus amigos pepenadores, que el aventurarse a entrar en una pastelería), pero hacer el pastel en casa hacía imposible que fuera una sorpresa para los niños, así que Splinter les pidió que se quedaran quietecitos y que le ayudaran a hacer el pastel.

Pasarle una cuchara, un ingrediente o contar los ingredientes que iban a ser mezclados o cortados, era la manera en que los pequeños le ayudaban a su padre. Estaban felices de ayudar a hacer el postre más delicioso del mundo.

Con calma, Splinter seguía las instrucciones de la caja de harina para pastel, y en media hora, el humilde hogar quedó impregnado con el olor a pan recién horneado.

Una vez que dos esponjosos panes estuvieron fríos, Splinter los colocó en medio de la mesa.

- ¡AAAH! –

Sin poder contenerse más, los cuatro niños rompieron el silencio, se pusieron de pie sobre el asiento de las sillas y se apoyaron sobre la mesa y acercaron sus caritas lo más cerca posible de los panes que estaban por convertirse en un pastel con relleno de fresa y cubierta de crema pastelera.

- ¡¿Ya podemos comerlo?! – preguntó ya bastante impaciente el pequeño Miguel Ángel.

- No lo creo. – dijo el pequeño Donatelo – No parece un pastel. –

- No es un pastel. – dijo también el pequeño Rafael pero con un tono de decepción.

- No se puede comer aún, Miguel Ángel, porque tus hermanos Donatelo y Rafael están en lo correcto: no es un pastel, aun. Falta el toque final. –

Splinter tomó el frasco de mermelada de fresa y untó una generosa porción de mermelada sobre uno de los panes; luego puso sobre éste el otro pan; después comenzó a untar la crema pastelera por todo el pan.

- ¡AH! –

Los niños exclamaron muy sorprendidos al ver que, gracias a la cremosa cubierta blanca, el pastel ya empezaba a verse como un pastel.

Splinter hacía lo posible por darse prisa en terminar porque sus niños ya habían sido muy pacientes, pero también quería entregarles un auténtico pastel, así que tuvo cuidado en untar bien la crema pastelera.

Y mientras Splinter aplicaba capa tras capa de crema pastelera, Miguel Ángel miraba totalmente anonadado la brillante y cremosa cobertura blanca.

Splinter se dio cuenta de la curiosa actitud de su pequeño, pero confió en que su hijo, el más glotón, soportaría un poco más la ansiedad por comer una rebana de pastel que él mismo había hecho.

- ¿Qué es eso? – dijo de repente el pequeño glotón señalando la crema pastelera del pastel.

Ya una vez había comido pastel, un pastel que había traído su padre, y eso blanco y dulce fue lo que más le había gustado, pero no sabía cómo se llamaba.

Splinter, apurado por terminar el pastel, leyó la etiqueta del recipiente, del cual tomaba el dulce ingrediente, en vez de recordar el nombre del ingrediente; leyó las letras grandes y rojas.

- Chantillí. -

- Chantillí. – repitió el pequeño - ¡CHANTILLÍ! – dijo en un grito de emoción…

Y salió corriendo seguido por la curiosa mirada de su padre y hermanos.

Salió tan rápido de la cocina, que Splinter no pudo preguntarle a dónde iba.

- Ya regresara. –

Confinando en que así sería, Splinter aplicó la última capa de "Chantillí" (que en realidad era la marca de la crema pastelera).

Miguel Ángel regresó justo en el momento en que Splinter decía:

- Listo niños. Hemos terminado el pastel. –

- ¡EEEHHH! – festejaron Leonardo, Rafael y Donatelo agitando sus bracitos con mucha emoción.

Pero lo que hizo Miguel Ángel fue treparse a la silla, pararse sobre el asiento y levantar los brazos.

- ¡CHANTILLÍ! – volvió a decir con mucha alegría.

Splinter y los otros niños voltearon a ver qué es lo que el pequeño Miguel Ángel elevaba en todo lo alto.

Era un osito de peluche color blanco.

- Hijo, ¿qué haces? –

- Su nombre es Chantillí. –

Miguel Ángel se paró de puntitas para que todos pudieran ver a su amiguito de felpa.

- ¿Chantillí? – preguntaron Rafael y Donatelo confundidos por lo que acababa de decir su hermano.

Splinter les había dado a cada uno de sus hijos, a la edad de 3 años, un oso de peluche para que les hiciera compañía cuando él debía salir y a ellos los dejaba en casa, pero no recordaba que sus niños les hubiesen dado un nombre a ninguno de sus juguetes, mucho menos a sus osos de peluche.

Y así como así, a Miguel Ángel se le ocurrió que su oso de peluche debía llamarse Chantillí.

¿Por qué de repente esa necesidad de darle un nombre a su juguete?

En su carita verde mar podía verse el enorme orgullo que Miguel Ángel sentía al haber encontrado el mejor nombre para su juguete.

Splinter pensó que tal vez se debía al mismo motivo por el que él les dio nombres muy especiales a sus hijos.

- Es un bonito nombre, Miguel Ángel. -

El niño rió muy feliz.

- ¡Jajaja! ¡Sí! –

- Ahora vayan a lavarse sus manos. Vamos a cenar y después comeremos pastel. –

- ¡Eeehhh! –

Gritaron de gusto Miguel Ángel (quien dejó a Chantillí sobre la mesa) y Leonardo, y fueron rápidamente a lavarse sus manitas.

Por su parte, Rafael y Donatelo se fueron con calma y con una expresión seria en sus caritas, como si se hubiesen olvidado por completo del rico pastel del que, apenas momentos antes, no apartaban la vista.

Como buen padre que era, Splinter notó ese cambio en sus dos hijos.

En esos años de vivir como una rata que camina y habla, Splinter había tenido que aprender muchas cosas, y la más difícil había sido ser padre, pero por eso, sabía como papá, que en la mente de un niño podrían formarse las más increíbles ideas.

Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que él pudiese descubrir qué genial idea estaban maquinando sus dos pequeños.

-:-

Como decía en mi otro fic…

En mi fic Aquí Abajo revelo que Rafa, Doni y Mikey, de niños, tuvieron ositos de peluche y cuáles eran sus nombres, y divagué que podría escribir drabbles sobre el origen de los nombres de esos ositos.

El nombre del osito de Mikey era Chantillí porque era blanco y a Mikey le encantaba la crema pastelera, aunque terminó llamándolo con el nombre comercial de la crema por un pequeño descuido de su padre ^.^

Y como no se me dan los drabbles, el siguiente one shot será de otro osito de peluche que vendría siendo la continuación de éste.

Muchas gracias por leer y por tus comentarios.

^.^


End file.
